Ninja Overlord
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Years have pass since the great change and Overlords rised and falled. But now a new overlord have been found and his path is being forged. Will be a path of evil or that of good. But as it has been said; Evil always finds a way.
1. A New Overlord

Ninja Overlord

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together; this is one of them. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Naruto world nor the Overlord series. But sooner or later I will find the overlord gauntlet and become the new overlord. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One; A New Overlord

Gnarl's musing; _The lands has changed over the many years. After the Great Change the people have ganded new powers, the power over charka. Very few know magic now and those that do are far and wide. But the minions have not changed our ways; We follow the Overlord. But even that has changed, for we have gained new minions tribes and now the Overlord is passed down through a Bloodline. Only someone of that bloodline can become the overlord and now we wait for our master. The last Overlord had four daughters and they too have childern. Soon one will rise and claim his place as the new Overlord. As it has been said long ago; evil alway finds a way._

"Okay shadow clone jutsu is done; let's see what else I can learn." Naruto began to look through the forbidden scroll and found something that caught his interest.

However he could not make heads or tails of what it was saying. Something about summon minions and bloodlines. He grinned thinking of what kind of super summon he would get. He bit his thumb and marked a line on a seal. The seal glowed before light shines so bright he was blinded. When he could see again he found a strange clawed gauntlet in is lap.

Naruto frowned before he placed the gauntlet on his left hand. It fit perfectly and he raised the hand and a low horn sounded. Suddenly a mound came up in front of him and a yellow aura came from the pit. The something jumped out of the pit and landed in front of him. It was a strange brown creature that looked like a really ugly child. It had yellow eye that seemed to glow in the dark and long bat like ears. It wore a worn down leather vest and a brown loin cloth. It carried a club in it clawed hand as it looked at Naruto. "Master?" he blinked before it jumped for joy, "Master!"

The two more creatures jumped put of the pit that look like the first one. They all jumped up and down crying "Master!"

Naruto was confused, was these things the thing he was to summon. He felt ripped off. Then some one shouted, "Naruto!" it was Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! You're just in time 'cause I just learned two cool jutsu see." Naruto said as the little brown creatures with the club dancing around Naruto saying, "Master!"

Iruka was surprised at the creature, but he paid it no mind as he spoke again, "Naruto, what were thinking when you stole the Forbidden Scroll!?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about this secret test. If I learn a jutsu from the Scroll then I'll become a gennin, and I learned two!"

Iruka's eyes widened when Naruto said that, he then heard something before yelling "GET DOWN!"

Naruto was pinned under Iruka as a giant shuriken flew right by them. The Brown creatures were ready for a fight as Mizuki looked at them, but he paid them no mind.

"Good work Naruto. Now, give me the scroll!"

"No Naruto," Iruka said after getting up, "He tricked you! He wants the-oof!"

Mizuki punched Iruka before he could talk any further, "Now, just give me the scroll Naruto." The creatures simply pounced on Mizuki as he fell back and tossed them off, "Damn demon brat! You can even summon more demons!"

Naruto saw the sudden change and rushed off before anything else happens, and the creatures followed.

Naruto hugged the scroll to his chest as she sat scared and confused, he did not know what to think anymore. He heard that he was the Kyuubi and he was the cause of death for Iruka sensei's parents. How could Iruka even look at him? The brown summons stood next to him wondering what they can do for their master.

Then he heard Iruka and Mizuki shouting. He heard Iruka saying that he hated the Kyuubi. Naruto had tears in his eyes before Iruka proudly said that he believed in Naruto and he knew that he was nothing like the Kyuubi.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to his minions if he recalled from the scroll. "So ready to give a beat down?" they cheered.

Before Mizuki could deliver the killing blow he was knocked back by Naruto. "Touch Iruka sensei…and I will kill you."

Mizuki laughed, "You? Kill me? You can't do anything right." He was then attack by the three minions and was hurt a little before he knocked them away, "Even your summons are worthless…just…like…you."

Naruto growl before he made a hand sign and shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the area was covered in white smoke and then thousands of Narutos filled the area and trees. The minions were in aw before the cheered as they watch their master beat up Mizuki.

'Naruto was able to learn the shadow clone jutsu!? He truly has potential to be a truly great shinobi,' Iruka thought after the beat down, but he finally snapped out of his thoughts to speak, "Naruto, could you close your eyes for a second." Naruto nodded and performed the request. Only a few seconds passed before Iruka said, "Okay, you can open them now." Naruto did, but not much changed, except for a single detail: Iruka didn't have his headband.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass!" Naruto cheered with excitement at the single sentence, and the Minions cheered with him as some of them swiped a few kunai, his headband, and his wallet. The kunai were given to some of the others, but the headband was put on the first one who danced and said, "For me!" The one that had the wallet, filled with golden coins, said, "For the master," bowing humbly with the offering of gold.

"I still don't know what these creatures are."

"Perhaps I can tell you." A voice said getting Iruka and Naruto's attention. The figure was a creature like the rest, but much older with a cloak and a small light with a pole. He bowed towards Naruto as he introduced himself, "These creatures are your minions Master Naruto, and I am Gnarl, the Minion Master and devoted Servant of Darkness."

"Minion?" asked Naruto before looking at the three other minions, "You mean like them?"

"Yes master we are the minions of the overlord." Gnarl said before they could ask he continued, "The Overlord is a powerful being that rules these lands many years ago before the great changes. The world has passed through many deaths and rebirths, but the Overlord bloodline has remained strong. At first anyone can be the overlord if they were evil enough but now it is mostly bloodlines. The reason you are able to use that gauntlet is because you are of that last Overlords Bloodline. If you weren't well," he gave them a creepy grin, "You would not have a hand anymore."

Naruto looked at the gauntlet with a gulp very glad that did not happen. Gnarl added "The previous Overlord had four daughters, all of whom live in this village. They served Konoha without the use or aid of Minions, along with their half sisters. You must be one of their children."

Naruto was shocked at Gnarl knowing at least who his mother might be. The he asked, "So what are minions really?"

"Minions are your greatest weapons," stated Gnarl. "They are your swords, knifes and fighters. They are your aid for your work needed. They are your living shields willing to die for you, several times if needed in fact." He pointed at the minions that were playing with the stuff they took from Mizuki. "Minions bring everything to there master the overlord. Main cause they do not know what to do with it, nor the pockets. They also equips themselves with anything useful they find, and all too often anything unless as well. You will learn more in time. For now you can only summon browns, they are your main fighters, the toughest of the minion but not too smart. They are brute fighters and enjoy beating and killing. They will be of great us to you master."

"Really?" Naruto asked as Gnarl bowed, "Yes, and evil always finds a way. Of course there are a few things to do, and I am not as young as I once was." Gnarl then did some sort of concentration and right before the eyes of Naruto and Iruka Gnarl seemed to have an evil looking smirk as he then explained, "This is a waypoint gate master. With it you can easily travel to places that you have been before and return to the Dark Tower, where we may better equip you with weapons and armor. Many are lost, but we do have a sword and Axe that belonged to previous Overlords. Follow me now." Iruka and Naruto followed the minion, and then with a flash they found themselves in a completely new location.

"Unfortunately, the Underworld was generally lost after the Great Change, and few of the weapons survived. Once a smelter is in place we can easily create the weapons and armor, but that is not necessary at the moment." Gnarl said as they continued exploring, and he continued with, "Sadly, during the fourth great Shinobi war the Overlord, your grandfather, had four mistresses from different families with at least two from ninja clans. As such if you find any of the children of your aunts then you can by all means make them your mistresses. For now, a weapon is what you need." Gnarl then used some of the minions to bring out three weapons: an axe, a sword, and a mace. Naruto looked at the weapons and picked up the sword. It just felt right as he swung it around, and it was unusual for it was dark purple in color with a single edge, but it was larger then most. It also had a spiked, circular guard just above the hilt, with the hilt and guard looking as if it was made from stone.

"An excellent choice master. Now we will get your armor ready for tomorrow. We will start training to use your weapon and minion control. We only have the browns to work with but I am sure you will find the others."

"Really? What other kinds are there?" asked Naruto.

"Well there are many groups, some are stealth masters some throw fire balls and some use other elements. But to us them you need to finds them first."

Naruto nodded and Iruka put his arm around his shoulder, "I am sure you will be fine Naruto." before they took the way point gate back to the village.

Gnarl moved to the armor with Giblet, "Giblet have the armor repaired, the master has need of it. Also have some of the browns go around the village and see where the other old mistresses are, I know two are still alive. Their daughters will be fine agents of darkness to help the master as help restore the Overlord Bloodline."

Around the village several students waited the day where they start their real ninja training. For one it was a step closer to averaging her mother. Sasuke sighed before she went to turn in for the night, not before she checks on her mother's biggest secret. A bunch of minion with red skin and curved horns were playing around throwing fire balls to each other. "Will you guys knock it off for now? I need my sleep and I do not need another fire in the grounds. I can't keep telling Anbu and the old man that I was training and got something on fire before I put it out." The red groaned in disappointment but stopped playing and went somewhere else. Sasuke sighed. _'A new overlord really needs to be found or I will be killing all of those reds. Too bad only guys can be the overlord. Glad that it is not Itachi or I would never be able to kill him.'_

She then felt something different before she left the Red Hive. She motioned for some reds to get ready as she went to investigate. She then found some browns mucking around the house, "Great, Brown Minions making a mess. Get out you guys!" She commanded as the browns lined and bowed, "Mistress, Master been found!" Sasuke's eyes widened as she heard this, _'A new Overlord is found! I know Ino and Sakura aren't it, but who?'_

She then looked towards the other minions, "I'm retiring to my chambers for the evening. Go inform Gnarl to bring me to the Dark Tower later tomorrow so that I may meet the new Overlord and swear my loyalty as his mistress." The Browns bowed and left with the message as Sasuke changed from her usual attire, into a nearly see through black nightgown and combed her luscious black hair. She looked towards the Reds that were with her and gave a command, "Guard the compound as I sleep, and don't torch anything!" She then went to the master bedroom, which had been unoccupied since her parents' death, and slept.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. A New Team for Evil

Ninja Overlord

Well today is my Birthday so here is another chapter for all of yous. Hope you all enjoy it.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together; this is one of them. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Naruto world nor the Overlord series. But sooner or later I will find the overlord gauntlet and become the new overlord. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter two; A New Team for Evil

It was early morning as Naruto woke up in the Dark Tower. Gnarl had the minion Giblet repair the armor as best he could while helping him learn how to use the sword. It was fairly large after all. Gnarl then entered the master room, "Rise and shine master. There's evil to do and less time to do it in." Naruto stirred from his slumber in the early morning.

"Now, I will let up on your training regiment today as you have a prior appointment at the Shinobi Academy, filthy thing jutsu. A mockery of magic I say, but that is neither here nor there. I have sent out minions to find potential mistresses and those that possess the Overlord bloodline, but only you can be Overlord."

"Why's that Gnarl?"

Gnarl looked at Naruto with an evil smile, "Because the Overlord is considered the Clan Head and that is a title that is generally male. I know at least one of the daughters is willing to be your mistress as she came by yesterday while you were milling about with that brat. I must say that it was delightfully evil of you. Corrupting the young into your visage is a truly delightful plan to restore your line, and begin reclaiming the lands."

Naruto rolled his eyes. True Gnarl had been trying to go down a different path then what he would take but even he had some limits. He learned about some of the other overlords before the great change, what impressed him more was not some of their congressed which he found interesting, was the fact he could pay attention to the details. He knew the overlord that started the path of his bloodline did not always follow Gnarl _'wisdom'_. He saw that one a more of a Hokage. He smirked, he knew that overlord's son took up the gauntlet and stopped an empire that nearly ripped out all magical beings all because one wanted to become a god. While he was a bit darker then his father he made the world better with out that empire.

Gnarl was done speaking something that Naruto completely missed. "So who was it?" he asked.

Gnarl smirked and said "She will revile herself when she finds out who you are. She knows of you but not your identity. She will know when she sees the gauntlet and your minions. Now I believe you have to be somewhere master."

Naruto then remember that he was to be at the academy. He went to the waypoint gate and he was sent back to the village. He appeared outside the academy and he ran inside. The gate vanished just as Sasuke, Sakura and Ino entered the grounds.

"You got visited by minions too?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded as they walked in the hallways, "Naturally, and mom wants me to become the Overlord's mistress. I'd have to see him for myself."

"While you were debating I already swore loyalty as a mistress to the Overlord."

Sakura and Ino gaped at Sasuke, "But what if the Overlord is your brother!? You swore to take your revenge against him."

Sasuke 'hnd' at the remark from Sakura, "I doubt it's him. The gauntlet was sealed by aunt Kushina, and he never learned the location. For which I'm glad."

Sakura and Ino nodded as they took their seats. Naruto was already seated and had his new sword on his back. Students filed in as Iruka came in and started on the list of genin, "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your jounin instructor is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Now there will be a brief moment so that you can get to know your teams and for lunch. Your instructors will come by after lunch."

"Okay spill Sasuke," Ino said as they ate lunch outside. "Who is he? I figure that he is aunt Kushina's son but we never knew she had one."

Sasuke smirked before talking a bite of her tomato. "No idea, never met him."

Her cousins stared at her before they glared, "He was not there when I went to the tower. Gnarl, the little maggot said he was out training or something along the line of 'spreading evil' but you know how he is still stuck in the past of how the real old overlords were."

They nodded at that having met the minions master before. "Anyway he thought it would be funny to have me figure out who he is. At least it should not be too hard, he still has the gauntlet and he is bound to summon a few minions sooner or later." They heard a crash and they saw a few browns messing as they ran out of a room and out of sight. "What I tell yea?"

"So he has the brown and when he meets you for the first time he will have the reds." Ino then pouted, "No fair that you already have your favorite minion hive with you. What I wouldn't give to have the purple minion hive."

"Really, even your virginity?" teased Sakura with a smirk.

Ino glared at her, "No, that is only for our lord," she then got a perverted grin on her face. "I can't wait; I hope we get to do it soon."

Sasuke snorted, "Please if he is a hot blooded guy and has a pulse I am sure he would do all of use, he might even do us all together one time."

Ino blushed thinking about it and a little blood leaked out her nose. "Maybe he will have another mistress as well as we can help break her in." Ino said as some drool leaked out her mouth.

Sakura blushed as well, "I just hope he finds us sexy enough, we worked hard for our sharp and figure."

"Speak for yourself, I worked hard to kill Itachi, my figure came naturally."

Sakura pouted as she knew this was true, her mother and aunts had great figures and while was not flat as a board with a nice b-cup she still wishes she had some more curves. "At least our lord will help you avenge aunt Mikoto. I am sure he will not let Itachi go with him being punished."

Sasuke smirked as well, "Yes I hope we will be able to catch him and torture him little, I know Gnarl has years of experience."

They finish their lunch and went back inside.

_'Damn minions! I didn't want to wreck the classroom!' _Naruto thought as he managed to send them back with the gauntlet before hiding it in a pack. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino walked back into the classroom, and they saw the destruction the minions caused as the others got back in.

"Uh, some brown goblins did it." Naruto said nervously as they looked at him oddly.

Eventually the teams were called out by various adults. One was a beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes with pale skin. Naruto couldn't help but stare as she spoke, "Team 8 shall come with me."

The team left with the woman as a man entered, he had brown hair that wildly went. He had a light beard and was smoking a cigarette. "Team 10 come with me," he said as Ino and the others of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio left with him.

Team 7 waited for their jounin instructor as Sasuke thought of something, _'Mom told me that Kushina was expecting, but we never met him. Naruto Uzumaki, that can't be possible.'_She thought as the hour passed and another hour went by and Naruto was getting a little antsy.

_'If Kakashi doesn't show up soon then I'm sicking the Browns on him.'_ Naruto thought as he looked out for his sensei.

It was then did someone open the door and a ninja wearing a mask that covered most of his face with his headband moved so it was over his left eye. He took one look at his team before he said, "My first thought…I hate you." He ignored their glares before he said. "I want you to meet me on the roof in five minutes."

"We waited over two hour just for that?" Naruto asked, annoyed and eye twitching.

They went up to the roof and sat down in front of Kakashi, who was reading a book. He notice them and put the book away before he started, "Well now, how about we get to know each other. Just say your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first sensei? We hardly know you at all." Sakura asked.

Kakashi hmm'd before he said, "Alright then, my name's Kakashi Hatake. Hmm, Likes and dislikes I don't feel like talking about them. I have many hobbies, and as for dreams, I don't want to say."

As one they all sweat dropped, "That was just sad and paratactic. Browns minions could have done better then that." Gnarl said to Naruto through the tower heart.

"Alright then, let's start with pinky." Kakashi said as Sakura got a little upset at the nick name, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are reading and learning things, I dislike people who bully others, and my dream is to find the certain man and settle down with as well as help with his goals."

_'Hmm, at least she has some priority, somewhat.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked to Sasuke, "Next is emo-girl."

Sasuke glared, but spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a lot of likes, and I have a lot of dislikes, and I don't have a dream but it is more of an ambition, to revive my clan with a special man, help with his goals and destroy a certain someone." Kakashi had a thoughtful look at this, _'The massacre really did get to her, but at least she seems more open. I'll have to work on that. Although I wonder who these girls are after. At least they aren't fan girls.'_

"**Oh a plan for revenge; how evil. She can be of some help my lord."** Gnarl said, making sure he did not say that Sasuke was the mistress from before.

Naruto then started, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and my likes are ramen, and training. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, people who look down on me, and people who hate others without a reason. My hobbies include pranks and training."

"**Not bad, gave them little useful information but said a lot of useless ones as well. It is good to keep them guessing master."** Gnarl said with approval.

'_I guess I expect that much.'_ Kakashi thought before he addressed his new team. "Okay tomorrow we are going to do a survival exercise."

"What kind Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Oh just a little test against me but I have a little twist."

"Oh," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Oh if you guys fail, you can become ninjas."

They other was shocked, "WHAT!? WE ALREADY PASS THE ADADEMY!" shouted Sakura, she could not fail her overlord needed her.

"Oh that? That was to see if you had potential to be a ninja. It is the jounin sensei that have the final say." Kakashi said. "Off all the genin hopefuls only about nine become genin. The odds of passing this test are 33 percent. Tomorrow meet me at training field seven at seven am. Oh and if you don't want to throw up then don't eat breakfast." And with that Kakashi poofed away.

"**I suggest you return to the tower and train a little with the minions, master."** Gnarl said. **"Then you must rest up for tomorrow."**

Naruto got up to head back to the tower, not noticing Sasuke eyeing him.

The next morning Naruto had his new armor sealed in a scroll but has the gauntlet on his hand. He figured if he wanted to pass this test he needed all the help he can get. He can now summon ten minions but he wonder if that will be enough.

Gnarl made sure he ate a good breakfast, "You can't just skip an important meal and leave you weak and a easy target. Besides, the overlord only obeys his own rules, if he has any. And even then he can break them" Gnarl said when Naruto commented on this.

Before he left for the training grounds Gnarl gave him some last minute advice. **"Now remember you are a ninja as well as an overlord, cheating and trickily is the way to go. I will be able to help you with a birds eye view with the tower heart but there is so much I can do there."**

Naruto grin, "No sweat Gnarl I got this."

Naruto came out of the gate in the woods near the training ground. He walked over and saw Sakura and Sasuke. He did not want to summon any minion till the test and he needed them. Sasuke was the first to notice the gauntlet and elbowed Sakura. They started at him, making him uneasy. "What?"

"So," Sasuke started, "When were you going to tell us you were the new overlord."

"That is none of your…wait how you know about that?"

She smirked, "I already swore to you Naruto, even if you weren't there." At his looked she added, "I am like you, my mother as a daughter of the last overlord."

"Don't forget me; my mother was also a daughter as well." Sakura added.

"Wait…so you guys are like me? And Sasuke swore to be my mistress?" Naruto asked with a blush. He was not very good with girls and he knew of the mistresses the overlords take.

"Yes, and Ino is the most enthusiastic of your mistresses. If I wasn't there to see it then I wouldn't have known that she was a total masochist." Sasuke said getting Naruto blushed harder.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's reaction. "Don't worry too much. Pass the test and we can get the Red Hive back in the tower." Naruto nodded with Sakura's statement, but he had a confused look at that.

Sasuke sighed a bit at this, "The Red Minions can attack from a distance with fire, and while they are fireproof we are not. The Uchiha are known for fire jutsu, and mother stashed the Hive there. They're perfect for practicing fire jutsu because of that, and it's a good stress relief when they burn something up by accident."

They waited for another two hours since they got there. "Maybe we should abduct Kakashi-sensei and put him in the dungeon." Sakura suggested getting a look from Sasuke.

She whispered to Naruto, "She must be pissed to suggest that. I'm usually the one to suggest that to annoying idiots."

"I agree with her though," Naruto said, before Kakashi appeared, greeting them with a simple "Yo".

"You're late!" screamed Sakura.

"Sorry, there were these strange little goblin things sneaking around and I had to follow them to see where they were going." Kakashi lied.

They stared before Sakura asked what color they were. Kakashi blinked, not expecting this reaction. "Umm…green?"

"Lair," Sakura said simply, knowing the green minion could sneak past Anbu and are not stupid enough to be seen by enemies before their master finds them.

Kakashi blinked confused but shrugged. He place a clock on a wooded log and explained his test to him, "You test is to get these two bells from me (ring) before the timer goes of in two hours. The one that does not get a bell get tied to the pole while the other eats the lunch I brought them," just then two of the genin's stomachs growled in hunger and they glared harder at him. "Also the one that does not get a bell is sent back to the academy." That got their attention before Kakashi said, "You can use any skills you have learn and all weapons you have on you. Oh and if you want to eat then come at me with the intent to kill."

They got into their stances and got ready, "Begin," cried Kakashi and the ninja jumped away.

They first thing Naruto did was summon ten minions. They cheers ready for battle. Sakura and Sasuke landed next to Naruto as he unsealed his armor. He pointed to Kakashi sensei, which they could see did not move from his spot. "Minions, attack him and keep him busy." He turned to the girls, "Umm, Do you guys know how to get the bells?"

Meanwhile the minions charged at Kakashi, some shouting, "Charge!" and "Attack!" Kakashi was surprise at first when they got close. He moved fast and knocked them away. But they got up and charged again. One jumped at him with a kunai and he got his out and blocked it. One jumped onto his back and was about to hit him with its club before he pulled it off and threw it at the other ones.

"Here's an idea: The minions continue distracting Kakashi while we sneak in disguise and take them." Sakura suggested, but Sasuke shot it down, "There are only two bells and three of us. Naruto would definitely deserve it as the main distraction."

"We can decide who gets a bell after we get them." The girls agreed with Naruto on that. Fist step was to procure the bells, and then they could decide who got one.

Naruto summoned the minions back by making the horn sound as Kakashi was dealing with them. They immediately backed off into the trees towards their master.

_'I certainly wasn't expecting that. How did Naruto get such a summon?'_Kakashi pondered as a he suddenly found himself dodging a fireball. He rushed in the direction to see that it was Sasuke.

"I'm an Uchiha, and I will pass." She said as Kakashi looked at her, "You certainly talk big, but can you back it up?" She smirked at the challenge and fell back a bit more.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were waiting by the river.

"Are you sure that this will work? It's so demeaning, and he's a jounin." Sakura asked as Naruto started preparing, "Calm down Sakura-chan. We just need to wait for Sasuke to complete this."

Naruto looked at a few locations where his minions hid. They waited for the single of their master's plan. Naruto made a Shadow Clone. "Go help lead Kakashi off for a bit." The clone nodded and left.

It passed Sasuke and she smirked. Kakashi was keeping up and started a rough Taijutsu match, which almost had Kakashi losing his head, if he hadn't dodged Naruto's sword with a kunai. Kakashi defeated the armored blonde easily, but found it to be the shadow clone, _'So, what do you have planned?'_Kakashi found himself in the same clearing, but instead of his genin, he stared at three beautiful, scantily clad women bathing in the water.

"Come here our hero, and partake of the forbidden fruit." Sakura purred, squeezing her B-cup breasts to nearly revealing them.

"Yes, doesn't a hero deserve the affection of beautiful unspoiled maidens?" Sasuke added, as she rubbed a breast and moaned.

"Please, don't be shy." Naruto, using his prank jutsu, finished, and emphasized the rear and the D-cup breasts.

Kakashi stared his only visible eye wide. He wished he had his Sharingan out so he could have this image burn into his brain. He watched focus only on them he did not notice the shadow clone walk behind him and take the bells. It threw the bells to Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto gave a cute pout and asked, "So do you pass?"

"Yeah…you pass." Was all Kakashi could say.

The girls high five each other and got out of the water and grabbed there cloths. Naruto ended his jutsu and got out. "Thanks Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi then snapped out if it. "Well I must say you had a ninja worthy plan. But which one of you goes back, like I said only two can pass."

As one they all said, "I will." And they looked at each other. The girl then tried to convince Naruto that he should be one of those that passed and Naruto said he would not let the girls give themselves up for him.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _'Well they seemed to know what it takes. They made a plan to work together and even gotten he bells. They also are willing to go back for their teammate. Well this will cut into my reading time but I think it might be worth it.'_

"None of you will go back to the academy." He said.

"Then that means?!"

"Yes, you all passed. This test was to see if you could work as a team, and you certainly did. You distracted me in a way that most men would have a hard time resisting and swiped the bells, but what made you pass was not the fact you took the be-" Kakashi was in the middle of the speech when the minions knocked him unconscious.

"We passed, and we one-upped our sensei! Let's not talk about this incident again." Sakura said as the browns started raiding Kakashi a bit, but a poof of smoke showed it was a substitution.

Kakashi then appeared in front of his new genin "Now, it wasn't very nice to interrupt me. I was impressed that each of you was willing to sacrifice your own chances of being a ninja. Every other team I had were selfish and wanted the bells for themselves. I'll dismiss you with this bit of wisdom: 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then that.' We begin regular missions tomorrow." Kakashi then poofed away leaving Naruto, his mistresses, and the minions looking dejected at the idea of no treasure to gather.

"I'll see you at the Dark Tower later Naruto, I've got to pack up a few things to move in." Sakura left with that as Sasuke then said, "I need to grab some things from my house as well, and you're coming with me. I can finally get the Reds to bother something else for a change."

Naruto nodded and left with Sasuke to the Uchiha compound, hoping the Reds were easier to deal with, but something told him that it was just as annoying as the Browns.

Sasuke looked around, "Every time I see this place it never seems dull."

"So you been here before you tried to contact me?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, "Yea, I been here and train a little. Even if I am not to be the overlord I am still part of his bloodline. Gnarl helps train me with the minions but sometimes I just come here to think."

"So I know your mother was my aunt and your whole clan was killed," he stopped not wanting to open old wounds.

Sasuke closed her eyes, "It was my brother, Itachi. I am just glad he is not the overlord and he never can be now. Even if he killed you that does not make him the overlord."

Naruto place a hand on her shoulder, "I will help you kill him. I will not let him get away with what he has done."

Sasuke gave him a small smile for that. Then Sakura appeared through the waypoint gate. She had several bags with her. "Well I am now moving in. mom want to meet you later Naruto but she does not want to move out of her house. I know Ino will try to move in as well but I am not so sure her father will let her."

Naruto blinked, "Ino as well?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep the three of us are related to the last overlord." She then got a smile on her face. "And now we are your mistresses."

Naruto blush, "Yeah, why do you guys want to be…"

He was stopped when Sakura gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't really think about it too hard."

As they girl carried their stuff up the stair Sasuke whisper to Sakura, "Which one of us will be the first to sleep with him?"

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	3. Conquest in the Land of Wave

Ninja Overlord

Merry Christmas to one and all. Even to those that do not celebrate it. Sorry it took a while but I hope that this mass update will make a nice present to everyone one of my readers that enjoy my stories.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Naruto world nor the Overlord series. But sooner or later I will find the overlord gauntlet and become the new overlord.

Chapter three; Conquest in the Land of Wave

"This Dark, I'm in position." Naruto said, without the armor on.

"Raven here, and I'm ready." Sasuke smirked as she looked for the prey.

"Blossom here. I just spotted the target." Sakura spoke as she saw the target.

"This is pervert here, and still wondering how I got roped into the name."

"Because you are one sensei. Do we go in?" Sakura asked as she was ready to catch the cat.

"Go ahead."

They moved and soon the target was captured…and clawing up Naruto's face. "AHHH! Why couldn't I have my armor on or have the minions catch this thing?"

"The armor slows you down and makes noise." Sasuke muttered. "And the minion would hurt it or kill it and then we would fail the mission."

The returned the cat and Naruto was glad to see its fate. 'Hug it harder make its head pop off.' **"I must say that does look painful."**Gnarl said.

Then Ino's team cam into the room. She was upset that she could not join the other in the tower until she proved to her father that she was strong enough to go out on her own. Naruto then got an idea, "Hey old man how about a tougher mission for the both teams."

The third raised an eyebrow, "And why should I?"

"With two genin teams we can handle a c rank mission at least and we have two jounin to take over of something goes wrong."

The Hokage thought of it before asking, "Do both teams wish to share a mission?"

"Yes!" cried Ino before her teammates said no. This was her chance to prove herself.

Sarutobi thought about it while Iruka decided to review the ranking of missions, and remind them that they had only recently graduated. He was ignored as Naruto was talking about ramen and the others were actually listening.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka screamed getting their attention again.

Naruto looked at him defiantly, "Iruka-sensei, how are we supposed to prove ourselves with these dumb chores? Weed extermination, assisting chefs, and pest extermination are just chores!"

"Kakashi, Asuma, do you believe that your teams are capable of performing a joint mission?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Our teams have strengths and weaknesses that could cover for the others. Team 7 has shown amazing teamwork, with Naruto in the lead." Kakashi said remembering how he lost the bells in the first place.

"Team 10 needs a bit of work, but the teamwork is beyond excellence. I'd say my team's ready for a solo mission pops."

Sarutobi nodded at his son's statement and said, "Bring in Tazuna."

An old man drinking a sake bottle came in; he looked at the genin and frown. "I asked for a ninja team not a bunch of brats, especially that stupid looking one with the underwear on his head."

Choji laughed, "Ha, who is that guy?" he then notice the looks they were giving him. He then looked up at his hand band like bandanna. With two tuffs of hair sticking out it did made it look like he had underwear on his head.

He saw red and charged at him wanting to pound him. Asuma grabbed the back of his shirt and kept him from attacking Tazuna. "Relax Choji we have to protect him not kill him."

Tazuna snorted "I need yous to protect me when I travel back to my home and when I complete my bridge."

Kakashi went to Tazuna, "I assure you our team can handle it, beside my friend Asuma and I are jounin and can handle anything that they can not."

Tazuna thought a bit and figured he got double his money's worth. "Very well I guess I can live with that. I want you guys to meet me at the front gate; I am leaving in two hour."

Two hours passed, and it was more then enough time for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to pack some things from the Dark Tower. Naruto didn't put his gauntlet on until Kakashi showed up, "Sorry everyone, I got lost on the road to life."

Everyone groaned at this and set off. The girls and guys split off into two groups with Naruto leading the boys and Sasuke in the center of the girls. Sakura was asking all sorts of questions as they passed by a puddle, Naruto and the rest caught on quick as he readied the sword.

**"It was certainly a good thing to make sure your dark education was filled up. The buffoons at the academy couldn't teach a butterfly to fly."** Gnarl spoke in through the heart to Naruto and the mistresses, but he made sure the power only spoke to them. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it go both ways as the puddle shimmered into non existence.

Suddenly two spikes were stabbed into Kakashi's and Asuma's backs. A purple liquid dripped from the tip showing it was poison. Everyone turned to see a thin man wearing goggles and several weapons strapped to his vest behind the two jounin. He had a scar on his cheek and a short goatee. He smirked at them, before the ground in front of them exploded and very large man landed in front of them.

He was a heavy built man with armor around his chest and a helmet with curved horn going down his face. He held a large thick sword which he uses to try and cut them in half. They dodge out of the way and Naruto summon his minions, five brown and five reds. He had the reds guard Tazuna and moved them to the side. He uses the browns to attack the big man but were easily knocked away.

Team ten focuses on the big guy while team seven focuses on the one that killed the sensei. Shikamaru sent his shadow at him. The man froze as he tried to charge at them. Shikamaru felt the strain as the man was strong and was trying to break free,

Naruto had sent his browns at the man in front of him. The charged and jumped onto the man. He tried to shake them off and manage to stab on with his spikes. Sasuke appeared in front of him and landed a kick to his face. He staggered back but swung at her. She jumped back and Naruto cam forward and blocked his attack with his sword. He pushed the man back and forced his to keep his attention on Naruto or the four brown minions.

Ino made a hand sign and made them at the tapped man, "Mind possessions jutsu."

The man then relax and smiled at them showing that Ino as in full control. Shikamaru release his shadow and Ino move to the other guy. The other man noticed his partner coming behind his opponents. His grinned fell as his partner moved next to him, and when he looked at him his partner slammed the flat side of his sword into his face. The man fell and Sakura started a Genjutsu while Ino freed her mind. The big guy 'woke up' just as Sakura did her jutsu. "Ninja art; Field of Flowers."

His vision went blurry before all he saw was a pink field of flowers with petals swirl all around him, "Huh? Where they go?" he asked confused. He was then hit hard in the face and stomach and he fell knock out.

"Kakashi and Asuma-sensei! You're alive!" Ino said as the two jounin started tying up the attackers.

"I've never seen people like this before, and they were quite skilled. I have a question, Tazuna, why were they after you?"

Tazuna was nervous as the eyes were on him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Everyone still had eyes on him as Sasuke took a stern look at him, "We could go back to the village to get the truth from him. I know someone who could have him screaming the intel with very little problem."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were the only ones that knew what she was talking about, but the rest were a little confused as Kakashi asked, "Better then the mind scalpel?"

She nodded as Kakashi put some pressure on Tazuna some more, "You've been jittery since we left, and I doubt these two were after any of us. The Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans aren't considered worthwhile to fight at any time, Sasuke and Naruto are just graduated while Sakura was from a civilian family before graduating."

"Hmm, I wonder how much can I torture him before he's a screaming wreck?"

"Okay, I've got a powerful thug after me called Gato. He's been buying up all the ports and having his shipping company being the only one that could be used, and his taxes keep everyone, even the daimyo, poor. The bridge is the only thing that could stop him." Tazuna spilled his guts when Sasuke kept on about torture with a semi-sadistic glee in her eyes. Even the others were scared of her.

"Well, this mission is a little too much for the genin. I say we let pops know and return."

Naruto looked sternly at Asuma before he said, "I say we go on. If we run now then we can't be trusted with other missions! Who's with me?"

"It'd be troublesome to continue, but it'd be more troublesome to stop now. I say we go." Shikamaru said as Choji agreed.

Ino also spoke up, "I need this mission to prove myself to daddy, and I'm not going back!"

"It's settled Asuma. We continue the mission."

Miles away Gato was heading towards a hideout he knew of. He had two body guards with him and he was in a bad mood. He open the door and enter the dimly lit room, "So," said a woman's voice, "I take it your other 'employees' fail to do what you wanted. You wish to use my services."

Gato snarl, "I would have used your skill if you did what I told you."

"They were too close to Konoha to strike, it is better when they are in the land of Waves and can not call for back up."

Gato snarled again, "Fine but you better take care of Tazuna. And if you mess up it will be worst for you."

In the darkness he felt a blade touch his neck and he froze in fear. "The money you are offering is the only reason I have not killed you yet. Do not presume you are safe from me. I will honor our deal but know this; double cross me and you will be dead before you know."

The blade was gone and he knew the woman left the room.

Gato cursed under his breath. He hated that woman and she was asking for a lot of money. He knew she could do the job, and he even wonder if he could do his plan to get rid of her afterwards. She was not one to be scared he knew, and his money would not save him if she was still strong afterwards.

It was days later in the early morning as the six genin, two jounin, and one bridge builder were riding the boat in the early mist. Naruto would've whistled if the situation didn't require silence. He even dismissed his minions until he needed, but he did voice his thoughts on the bridge itself, "That is one amazing bridge."

"Thanks kid and it's the only thing that could stop Gato." Tazuna said.

Gnarl spoke to Naruto and his mistresses, **"He mentioned he had a daughter, an older mistress or servant might be good for the tower. Liven' things up and maybe a bit of cleaning and cooking. We minions love a hot meal, and the spawning pit could use a cleaning."** Naruto blushed a bit as the boat reached shore. Naruto summoned another Minion Gate and summoned browns with a few reds.

They advanced in the mist through the side path that led away from the outermost village, where the bridge was built, and get to the Inn that Tazuna owned quicker. Naruto then heard something in a bush nearby and sent the brown into them. After a few second the noises stop and they went in to check. The browns were around a dead rabbit and they looked around confused. Naruto groan, 'Great, I am all jumpy.'

**"Master, something is not right." **Gnarl said,** "The minions are confused, and they should not be if they went to kill the rabbit. I do believe they were after a different target but it changed into this one. It must be one of those, what you call…reshifting jutsu and shifted to that rabbit."**

Naruto and the girls' eyes went wide, while Kakashi felt something in the air. "Scatter now!" And everyone moved from that spot. A large amount of water speed at the spot and crash into it, crushing the tree and the ground around it. The tree fell and the teams got up. A woman appeared standing on the water.

She was about five ten with golden tan skin. He wore bone white armor on her forearms, shoulders, legs, which shifted into high heel boots, and enough of her large chest so show modesty and protecting. She also had an armor-like battle skirt that reminded Naruto of the skirts the empire made it soldiers wear. Her hair was blond with three long loose braids in the back. Her sword was a long thick broad sword with three V gill like markings on either side. It had no guard but the handle was long and had a simple leather wrapping. Her teal eyes gazed on the group and Kakashi recognize her. "Tia Tiburon, the left hand of Sujin and the youngest and only female member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. What are you doing here?"

"My mission is for the old man's head, if you do not wish to die then give him to me." she said in an even tone.

Kakashi and the other was on guard, "Sorry, our mission is to protect him. We can not let you hurt him."

Tia said nothing for a bit before she replied, "Then do not hate me for what I must do."

Kakashi grabbed his head band, "Guys get into formation, this is Asuma and my fight." He lifted the headband showing his Sharingan.

Tia raises an eyebrow, "Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja and Asuma Sarutobi, one of the twelve fire guardians. Do not hold back, because I will not." She then formed a hand sign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

A thick mist formed and no one could see in front of their faces. **"Master the mist, I can not see through it."  
**  
Kakashi spoke to his team, "Guys do not move and stay alert. She is a master of the silent killing technique. She can kill you and you would not even know it."

Killing intent filled the air and the genin stiffen. Naruto had the minions guard marked in the center of their group for extra protection.

Sasuke felt like she could not breath and before she could do anything Kakashi say, "Calm down guys."

They looked at him and they saw he was smiling under his mask at them, "I will not let my comrades die."

"A sacrifice you are willing to take?" said Tia's voice from behind Kakashi. He turned but was cut in half. He however turned into water. Asuma stabbed into another Tia that was about to attack him but that one also turned into water.

Tia felt a kunai at her neck and she looked in the corner of her eye and saw that it was Kakashi. "So you copied my water clone in the mist and said those words of comfort to lure me out. Well play but," she closed her eyes. "I am not that easily fooled." Tia burst into water and Kakashi was forced to duck under a swing of her sword from behind.

Asuma tried to sense where she was, he was lucky with that water clone but she was hard to find. He felt movement behind him and he attack with his trench knives. But it was blocked by her sword. His wrist was grabbed and pulled forward. He could not guard against her kicks to his side. He grunted in pain before he was thrown into the water.

Kakashi saw that the one he was fighting was a clone but was kicked hard in the back. He landed in the water. He surfaced and saw Asuma next to him. He felt something strange with the water, _'This water is heavy.'_

He went wide eyed as two Tia's appeared; they each did a jutsu, "Water prison Jutsu!"

The jounin were now trapped in a water spear and another Tia came into view in front of them. "You should have surrendered, now hopefully your genin will know when to run."

Kakashi called out to them, "Run now! You can't beat her, that water clone can't go too far from her so take Tazuna and run."

"A fair plan but I am no water clone," said the Tia in front.

Shikamaru groaned, "Great we can't beat her and the only ones that can are trapped. But if the ones that are trapping them are water clones then we might have a chance. I need to come up with a plan."

"I will not give you a chance to make one," Tia said before she moved forward. Sasuke ran ahead kunai drawn. She dodged a swing of Tia's sword before she jumped into the air. "Fire style; fire ball jutsu."

The fire ball never made it to Tia as a wall of water sprang up around her. The fire ball was put out and Tia appeared and grabbed Sasuke by her throat. "You are stronger then most genin but I have no time for games."

She then stiffens and then let's goes of Sasuke's throat. Her shadow was now connected to Shikamaru's. He groaned as she tried to move, "This is so troublesome. Hurry up guys I do not know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Working on it!" Cried Naruto from near the waters edge. Naruto had the reds near the water and they were throwing fire balls at one of the water clones. The clone used her sword and tried to block most of them but she kept getting hit. Naruto was sending shadow clone to jump at the other water clone. That water clone had an easier time as she swung her sword at them and kicked them away before they got too close.

"Water clone may be useful but they are only ten percent of the owner's real strength." Shikamaru said as he tried to hold on longer. "They can't do any of the jutsu the real one does as well so they can't defend themselves too well when they are like that.

Tia gritted her teeth and slowing started to move, much to Shikamaru's displeasure.

Finally the water clone the red were attack burst as it could not take anymore damage. Asuma was now free and he moved fast and killed the other one.

Tia gritted her teeth as she was now free but the jounin were as well. She moved to the water intended to finish them off. Asuma use his trench knives to block her blows while Kakashi went through a long string of hand signs. Asuma was knocked back from a kick before Kakashi shouted "Water style; Water dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made of water formed with glowing yellow eyes. It roared and charged at Tia. **"There is nothing noble about a dragon you all think so much about,"** Gnarl said as he watched, "**they are just twenty ton of muscles with a brain the size of a gooseberry."  
**  
The dragon was about to hit Tia when she held her sword, pointing at the dragon. When they touched it burst and evaporated. The others were shocked at this. "I suggest you not waste charka on water jutsu, there is a reason I am call the left hand of Sujin."

Asuma scowled at this but notice something behind her. Tia felt it to and turned at cut into Kakashi. However when she cut into him he exploded and Tia was sent flying. She landed hard in a tree trunk. She had a few burn marks and most of her body smoked. She started to move when she jerked. She placed a hand to her mouth and coughed. She felt the warm blood on her hands and thought, _'No! Not now!'_

Then a white snake lunched itself from the tree and bit into Tia's neck. Tia jerked and pulled it from her before she fell to the ground and her body jerked uncontrollably. After a few seconds she stopped moving. Three figures the came out of the tree and bushes. They were dress in cloaks and had different animal masks, a snake, a deer and a tiger. "About time we got her." the one in the deer mask said.

"Hey blame snake, she took too long." The tiger one said.

"If we made our presence know she would have run." Snake said, before she turned the body over.

Kakashi and Asuma made their way to them as well as the genin teams. "How is it you can-"

"Use snakes?" finish Snake. "My clan uses different water snakes for jutsu so do not fear of me being linked to your snake sannin."

"Your hunter ninja of the mist," Asuma pointed out.

Deer snorted, "Yea what of it? We already had a run in with this bitch," she then kicked Tia's body in the side. "She killed two of our teammates before Snake manage to poison her with her venoms. Surprise she lasted this long."

The others were shocked at this, Tia was giving them a hard time and she was not at full strength. Tiger then said, "I am sure you are on a mission so carry on and leave us to our work. We need to keep our secrets hidden."

Seeing as this was the best way to end it Kakashi addressed the team, "Alright we are heading to Tazuna's house. Let's go before any more trouble show up."

The teams started to move as they were watched by the hunter nin to make sure they were leaving so they may destroy the body and keep the village secrets safe.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	4. Quest for the Blue Hive

Ninja Overlord

Happy New Year everyone. Another year has gone and now it has been about six years since I started to write on this sight and I look forward to many more afterwards.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Naruto world nor the Overlord series. But sooner or later I will find the overlord gauntlet and become the new overlord.

Chapter four; Quest for the Blue Hive

Naruto stretched as he got up the next morning. **"Master,"** Gnarl said through the tower heart. **"I have been doing research about something yesterday and I think it might be important."**

Naruto raised a brow before he asked, "Okay what is it?"

"**It was what that one hunter nin said that got me thinking. She said her clan specialist in snake jutsu. But from what I know is that the Land of Water and the Hidden Mist village it killing off clans and bloodlines. That is causing a civil war and I know that they are still fighting it. There is no way someone that is a hunter nin would be part of a clan and not get killed."**

"So what are you saying then? That the whole thing was staged. But she coughing like she was sick or poisoned and she was bitten by that snake as well." Naruto said, hoping that he was wrong.

"**I do not fully understand it but we can not drop our guard."** Gnarl said **"We have to train in case she does come back, and I mean faking her death not come back as an undead zombie."**

Naruto rolled his eyes but went to his team and team ten to talk to his sensei. When he got down Kakashi addressed them, "I have been talking to Asuma and we believe that Tia might still be alive."

"Well, that confirms the hunter's a fake." Naruto said as everyone looked at him.

Kakashi and Asuma looked at him with confusion, "And how did you know?" Naruto got a little nervous at that, but he decided to say what was true, "A friend of mine told me that the Land of Water is in the middle of a civil war between clans with bloodlines and those that didn't have them. A bloodline user wouldn't be a hunter ninja if the village's killing off anyone with them."

"I think he's got us there, but I would like to meet this 'friend' of yours." Asuma chuckled as he could venture a guess or two of whom.

Even Kakashi could guess that it was that weird creature that would sometimes show up to talk with Kushina somthimes, _'That Gnarl thing sends shivers up my spine, but Kushina didn't mind him. If that's his 'friend' then it's most likely reliable intel.'_

"How troublesome, looks like we have more work on our hands." Shikamaru grumbled, but he started trying to find out strategies to counter the snake user. Problem was he didn't have enough information at hand. Choji munched on his chips a little harder then normal, as he was nervous.

_'Well, I wanted to prove to daddy that I can be on my own, but I didn't expect this. Why couldn't have been as simple as a bandit hideout?! Then I could be having hot sex with Naruto and see if we can make a sexy young future Overlord.'_ Ino thought as she put a hand to her head and clinched her sinuses.

The first thing Tia notice when she woke up was the pain. She started to cough again and she felt more blood on her hand. Just then the three hunter nins entered through another door. They had the cloaks still on but the masks were off. Deer had short dark brown hair that was barely pass her ears, fair skin and mismatch eyes. Snake had pale skin and smooth black hair that went down to the small of her back. Tiger had shaggy brown hair the reach neck and a tan skin, though not as deep as Tia. "Master you should be resting," deer said, "Suki's medicine helped you out but you need to rest before you can go for another attempt at the bridge builders life."

"Then we find Tsunade." Suki said.

Tia groaned, "We might not even find her, nor do we know that she will help me."

"That's what the money is for." Tiger started, "she is known for her debts. With that kind of money we offer her she will pay some of those debts."

"Or make them bigger," Deer said, "She is also known for her gambling."

"Shut up Azuki!" Tiger shouted.

Azuki glared back at her "Make me Msunami!"

Suki sighed as they went at it again before she looked at her master. "I will make more medicine but rest is really needed the most."

Tia nodded thinking about their goal to get her lungs cured and to be able to fight again at full strength.

Naruto and the others were waiting in a forested area wondering what kind of training Kakashi and Asuma had for them.

"Okay now everyone. Today we will be learning how to climb trees without using your hands."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "We can do that?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes by applying charka to your feet you can stick to almost any solid surface. You are to gather charka to the sole of your feet, which is the longest path for charka to travel and use it to stick to the trees."

Asuma threw a kunai to each of the genin. "Use these to mark your progress as you will need more then one try to reach the top. A bit of advice; you need the right amount of charka to stick to the tree. Too much and you will blow destroy the bark and make you drop. Too little and you will not even get up the tree." They genin got a kunai and started to gather charka. "Oh and try a running start for the first few tries."

The genin ran at the trees. Naruto got two steps before a bunch of bark shattered under him and he was blasted off. Sasuke got a little higher before she too was blasted off. She marked her spot before she dropped. She got up and watched how the others did. Sakura got to the top in one go while Ino fell a few feet behind her. Shikamaru went a couple of feet before he slips while Choji did less then him. 'Looks like sensei were right but Sakura has the best control follow shortly by Ino. Naruto has the most and looks like he needs the most work.'

They continued training in the exercise, but Sakura and Ino took a minor break as they needed some rest. Sasuke kept going until she started to fatigue as well. Naruto was the only one that still had some energy and worked hard until he literally collapsed from exhaustion from using his chakra. Sasuke was one of the first to get close to him and laid his head in her lap, this act surprised Shikamaru and Choji as Sasuke showed no interest in most of the boys in the academy.

"He's just tired. He worked himself so hard that he exhausted himself. I'll just rest here with him for a bit." Sasuke said as she noticed the others. Shikamaru and Choji nodded, but they felt there was something more to it. Kakashi also nodded as he said, "I guess we can rest, but we should continue with this exercise. So far, Sakura has the best control with Ino coming behind her, but Naruto and Sasuke have the most chakra. Those two will need the most work out of all of us."

"I agree with you Kakashi, and Sakura and Ino should use this exercise to build their reserves." The girls nodded as this made a lot of sense.

A half an hour later Naruto woke up and blushed seeing that he had his head in Sasuke's lap. While he knew that Sasuke was to be one of his new mistresses he still was getting use to the idea. He got up and the genin got back to training. Sakura and Ino trained to stay on the tree longer. Each of the boys, and Sasuke got higher and higher each attempt at the tree walking.

They stopped when the sun went down and they head back to Tazuna's house. His daughter, Tsunami had a big meal waiting for them. One bite and Naruto was in heaven. _'Hey Gnarl, we need a cook for the Tower right?'_

"**That's right master, having someone to cook for you and your mistresses." **Gnarl said.** "Even the minions can get a nice meal once in a while. Think she needs some 'persuasion' to have her work for you."**

'_I will talk to her first and see if we can work something out. I can't just take someone from their family.'_

"**Of course you can, you can do anything." **Gnarl replied.** "Though we do not have many forces to let you take what you want just yet."**

Naruto rolled his eyes but made a note to talk to Tsunami later.

Sasuke notice Naruto's action and figured he was talking to Gnarl. She had an idea of what they were talking about as she ate her meal and eyed Tsunami. She had to admit she was a damn good cook and not a bad body for someone who had a kid. She figured if she worked for Naruto she might be able to convince her to give herself to him a few times. She might even join in.

_'Looks like Naruto might add an older mistress, but it's always the bloodline to inherit the title of Overlorld. Still, he's got good taste with this meal, and someone that can cook could be a good thing for the tower'_Sakura thought as she also enjoyed the meal. They also hoped to find the other minion tribes as well, but for now they had a mission.

_'If I complete this mission then daddy will let me move out and I can finally be a mistress to master Naruto. I can't wait for Naruto to stick his rod into me.'_Was Ino's thoughts as she thought of the positions and how he'd gently call her his slutty bitch while drenching her in his seed.

"This was a good meal Tsunami-san. Thanks for it." Naruto said as Tsunami smiled; "Thank you Naruto-san. I couldn't do as much since we're not as well off as we'd like, but I'll do my best with what I can." It was then that Naruto's heard Gnarl's voice, **"Master, perhaps you can begin your conquest here. An island country with excellent trade will provide much gold and natural resources for your future conquests. You could even order a smelter to make better weapons or improve your armor. I also should ask you to return from time to time, especially after you find the blue minion hive."** Naruto wondered what Gnarl had in mind, but for now he concentrated on the mission.

He had the smooth slicer in hand after the meal and practiced swordsmanship outside. He was about to go through another practice slice when he was stopped. Sasuke held a sword in her hand with a practiced hand and was ready for a fight, "Would you mind if I cut in on your practice?"

Naruto smirked and held up his sword, "Not at all."

The two waited for a few second before they charged at each other. Their bladed met before they jumped back and went at each other again. Sparks flew as the sword hit each other, their owners trying to get the upper hand. Sasuke gritted her teeth as she blocked another attack. 'Naruto is getting better and faster everyday. Soon he will be a powerful overlord.' She thought of maybe letting his sword cut her cut and show some more skin or even flash him to get him distracted for the win but shook her head, '_If I am going to win then it will be because of my skills.'_ But she smirked mentally. '_Though having some hot blooded sex after a tough spar with the blood flowing might not be a bad idea. I got to try that at the tower.'_

Naruto kept up the attack and kept Sasuke on the defensive. He knew she was fast even though his sword is faster he did not want to try and out match Sasuke in the terms of speed. He saw his chance when he pushed her blade to her lower left side. He used his free hand to grab her wrist and delivered a hard head butt to Sasuke. Sasuke fell down and held her head. Naruto held his sword to her neck. Sasuke smirked, "You win this time but…" she moved fast and Naruto found himself on his back with Sasuke saddling his waist. "I always get what I want. I just have to wait till it is safe and we can really rock the tower."

Naruto blush but smiled at her. "So when are you going to try for Tsunami. She would make a fine mistress."

Naruto blushed and looked away, "Is every girl we met going to be a candidate for a mistress. Don't you girls want me for your selves?"

Sasuke smirked, "We will but you are more important. And besides you can never have too many mistresses."

Naruto groaned before saying, "I figure she could be a cook but I doubt she would even consider being a mistress."

Sasuke never lost that smile of hers. She knew that even a few female servants could get to sleep with the overlord if he wishes it. She would have to talk to the other girls but she was sure they would come up with something to get Naruto to give in and take her.

She got off of him and helped Naruto up. The trip back to the house was quite with Naruto blushing thinking of his mistresses and even Tsunami. Sasuke was thinking of way to get Tsunami to join in or have her nice for Naruto.

The next morning Naruto went down early to talk to Tsunami. It turns out that she knows of the legends of the Overlord. "I heard those stories when I was a little girl. I always figure I never get the chance to met one."

Naruto smiled, maybe this could be easier then he thought. "Well I just love your cooking and was wondering if you would like a job as the chef in the dark tower."

Tsunami was surprise, "I…ah…really? I never thought I would be that good."

"You are one of the best. The only other one I know is the family that runs the Ramen shop back home. I figure if more then one could be needed and this way you don't have to stay long from your family. The girls and I would not take much of your time and I am sure we can make a warp gate so you can get their and back in seconds."

Tsunami thought about it and figured she would never get a chance like this. At least she would not be working alone and it would not like she would be far from her family for long. "Alright Naruto I will come cook at your tower after we free my home." She then thought of something, "I heard that the overlord controls these imp like minions with different colors and powers. I know there is a nest of such creatures on this island not far from the bridge."

Naruto was shock at this, **"Oh those must be the blue minion master." **Gnarl said.** "We must find them they are an important part of your army."**

'_Really what do they do?'_

"**They are your medics, they can revive minion that have just die recently in battle. It keeps your forces strong and fight longer. They have other abilities such as magic immune and are one of the only ones that can swim."**

_'Well that's great, but how came the other minions can't swim?'_Naruto asked as it was confusing as how many different minions there were, but only one could actually swim.

**"They are natural swimmers, and most minions are better at smashing or other things. Reds are aligned with the element of fire and can't swim. There's an orange minion hive somewhere, and they'd kill themselves with their own electrical powers as soon as the tiniest touch of their pinkies hit the water. Greens don't care much for hygiene, but they can be excellent assassins and will eat up toxins. Most browns are just too stupid to even make it past lesson one. Blue Minions are also natural swimmers because they are aligned with the element of water, and water is the element that can take or give life. The only Blue Minion in the tower at the moment is Mortis, and he'll revive your fallen minions."**Gnarl explained, and it did make since. Different minions would have different powers, but those powers would come with weaknesses.

"Thanks for telling me Tsunami. It might be the Blue Minion hive, and the Dark Tower is missing a lot of its original stuff. I only found out about being the Overlord when I found the gauntlet, and if I wasn't I wouldn't have my left hand. I'll tell my team about and see if we can get it." Naruto and Tsunami smiled at each other a bit before he left to tell Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke were surprise at the news. "The blue minion hive?" asked Sakura shocked.

Sasuke thought about it, "It makes sense as they love water and at least they are not in the land of mist."

Sakura nodded before she grinned, "Oh Ino is going to be pissed. Both of us will have our favorite Hive and she does not have hers."

At Naruto's raised eyebrow Sakura explained, we all grew up on the stories our grandfather did and his minions. We each had a favorite. Sasuke was the red one because of their fire power and mine was the blues because of their healing. Ino loved the purple minions which can take over weak minded enemies and make them attack their allies. She is gonna be made that she was the last one to get her minions hive."

Naruto shrugged at that and they went to the bridge. They looked around and saw something move through the water and to another part of the island. The land alone the edge of the water till they entered a small bay. The blue minion walked out of the water and Naruto notice that it had fish like fins for ears and webbed hands and feet. It ran into a cave. They group followed them into the moist cave. Water dripped from the roof and there were puddles every few feet.

They notice one blue minion jumping on a cliff of to the said when they saw them. But it was too excited and it fell of to the rocky floor. They winched as it died on the ground. Luckily another blue was nearby and it revived it fellow minion. **"As I said Blues and not very strong in fact they are the weakest minions. But they can revive fallen minion that died recently. It keeps your numbers up and strong in battle."**

_'Thanks for the advice Gnarl'_Naruto thought as he made sure the gauntlet was on his hand with the Smooth Slicer sword on his back. He wasn't in his armor as he didn't think he'd have any need of it. Sakura and Sasuke followed as he ventured into the cave, but as he got deeper in, it started to get darker, "I can barely see where I'm going."

"Minions are more attuned to dark places then humans. The reds could give use some light, and the browns can cover us in case of an attack." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded and summoned ten browns and five reds. The reds did as they were told and provided fire to light the way. It was then that they heard Gnarl say, **"I believe that when you do get back to the tower you should begin to learn some magic. There are several spells that are easy to use, and quite useful, and you wouldn't have to worry about anyone with a Sharingan, like Mistress Sasuke, copying it as magic is of a slightly different principle to master. I would recommend the Fireball or Evil Presence spells myself."**

Naruto thought about it and figured it was a good idea. While he figure he did not have to worry about Sasuke or Kakashi's Sharingan and only Sasuke brother's Sharingan but he like the idea of a trump card that can not be copied or learned easily. The sound of the blue minion screaming was heard. They run ahead and found a room with the roof open and sunlight poured in. the blues were on a large high rock with something swimming in the water. One blue walked closer but a large long fish with spiky scales and a narrow mouth filled with teeth.

The blue jumped back and avoided getting eaten. "We have to help them," Sakura said. Naruto place the red and a guard marker on a small up rise and they started to throw fire balls. Naruto then sent several shadow cloned into the water, he felt a few get bitten and a few jumped out of the water. Sakura threw several kunai and get three of them in the hearts. Sasuke went through several hand signs before she blew a fire ball into the water. Steam rose and after she stopped a few fish came belly up.

Naruto sent in another shadow clone and found that the rest of the fish had swam away from the rapid change in water temperature as their fellow fish died in shock. The blue minion cheered and swam across. They ran ahead and Naruto called back the minions. "I guess they want use to follow them to the hive." Naruto said as they followed them.

They followed the blues as they swam, and noticed that there was more work to do. Not only where there some nasty fish, but strange creatures that were a mix of fish and man. They had the general body of humans, but fiercely clawed webbed hands with a fin on their backs. They wore no clothes, but had fish like scales. They had a twisted visage of a human face with fish like features and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Team 7 watched as one of the fish creatures grabbed a Blue and started to devour it.

"How horrible!" Sakura gasped as the other blue minions where too afraid to enter, or just weren't fast enough to get away.

Gnarl began to speak once more, **"Ah, I didn't think such marvelous specimens of Sahagins would still survive. This particular breed of creature is an aquatic carnivore that is above the average intelligence of most beasts. They can learn to use tools, but prefer to rip their prey with claws and eat like a piranha. They are quite agile in the water, but on land they aren't that fast or skilled. Normally I would want to capture such a dark creature, but they're eating the blues. Hurry and save them master, and bring some Sahagin meat back. It's quite tasty."**

"We will think about it," muttered Naruto. They needed the Sahagin to get onto land so Naruto threw a shuriken at one of them. It struck one in the arm and they notice the group and growled in anger.

Naruto place the red so they are out of the way but able to fire from a distance. The group and the brown minions got ready as the Sahagin got out of the water. Naruto waited for the best chance to strike, when they are too far away from the water to get an edge. As the red started to throw fire ball Naruto sent the browns first. "Charge!" one shouted as the brown split up so two or three were on the six Sahagin. Naruto Sakura and Sasuke jumped into action and attacked as well. One Sahagin killed a brown before it whole body caught on fire and it ran around in pained before it fell. Sasuke got behind one was two browns distracted it from the front. She took two kunai and drove them into the sides of its neck. It trashed and held its bleeding neck as the browns jumped on it and stabbed it to death.

Sakura stabbed one in the stomach as the Sahagin killed another brown. It roared and swiped at her. Sakura ducked and kicked its wound before the red finished it off. Naruto moved fast and slashed at the Sahagin as he dodge it attacks. After ducking under a wild swing he got up and removed its head. The last two had enough and ran to the water. But Naruto sent the rest of the browns at the nearest one and it was knocked over, buried and beaten to death. Sasuke had her jutsu ready, "fire style; Fire ball jutsu." Before she roasted it before the Sahagin could get into the water.

After seeing it was safe the blue ran to the fallen browns and revived them. **"Now that the Sahagins are dealt with, we just need to find the minion hive."** Gnarl said.

**we can now get the Blue Minion Hive to the closest waypoint gate. I will send one at the entrance of the cave, and please do return to the tower with your mistresses so we can begin your lessons on magic."** Gnarl said as Naruto sent most of the minions back to the Dark Tower and called forth the blues.

He then sent them to collect the hive, and collect it they did. They continued to travel as Naruto sighed, "Well, we have another minion tribe on our side." Sakura was giddy and kissed Naruto full on the lips. She even used her tongue a bit causing Naruto to blush at the fact that he was kissing his crush, _'Being an Overlord is awesome if I get this kind of treatment.'_After the kiss died down, Sakura gave him a big hug before saying, "Thank you for getting the Blue Hive out of here for me. This means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem Sakura." Naruto said as they finished reaching the entrance. The blue minions placed it on the ground and it immediately returned to the tower.

"Master, I believe we should begin your magic training, but I don't want mistress Ino to be left out. She is your cousin and mistress, and all four of you could benefit from it. It would also give me a chance to scour what's left of the library, and see if some of the old spell books are there. Idiotic shinobi from Kumo or Iwa thought they might be junk and threw them away." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke began their trek back to Tazuna's so that they could get Ino and begin magic training.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	5. Showdown power of the left hand of Sujin

Ninja Overlord

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Naruto world nor the Overlord series. But sooner or later I will find the Overlord gauntlet and become the new Overlord.

Chapter five; Showdown, power of the left hand of Sujin

Ino was not in a good mood. Not only did she find out that she was left out of a 'mission' for the overlord but Sakura got her favorite minion hive as well. She was glad they found it she knew that the blues were important but she was now the only one of the three mistresses, unless they get more for Naruto that is, that did not have her favorite hive. "I blame you Sakura," Ino said after they ate dinner and went towards there room.

Sakura smirked, "Hey we needed that hive and it was just the one that was my favorite. It is not my fault."

"You kissing Naruto might be though." Sasuke added as an afterthought.

Ino stared before she glared, "No fair you already started making your move. That's it when I got to the tower I will be sleeping with him no matter what. I do not care if you too go right after me, with me or whatever but I will not be behind anymore."

Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Relax we did nothing yet beside a bit of kissing, even if Sakura used a bit of tongue." here Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully, "Look talk to him, he is setting up a wave point gate near the house so Tsunami can come to do her job of cooking for us and still be with her family. Go with him to the tower; maybe convince Tsunami that we have no problem with her joining in our sex lives when we finally get to it."

Ino smile with a little drool coming out of her mouth thinking of when Naruto finally fucks her, some were with Sakura and Sasuke with them and now Tsunami was in the images getting fucked by Naruto while the girls teased and played with her. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Fine we are done training so tomorrow is free anyways."

Naruto waited with Tsunami and Ino by his said in a clearing just in view of the house. Gnarl was to make a way point gate to the tower but it was taking a while. Tsunami was excited about seeing the real Dark tower of the overlord. The fact she gets to work for him had already settled in and she was glad she could still be with her father and son. When the way point gate formed on the ground Naruto muttered, "Finally took them long enough." Before he went in first to make sure everything was fine. The girls followed him and the looked around the dark tower. Tsunami was in awe, even if Ino seen and been there before she was still impresses about it.

"Welcome to the Dark Tower." Naruto said as a minion in a jester outfit came up.

"Savior of the Blues." He said, but was ignored as Ino and Tsunami looked around.

"I've been here a couple of times, and I'm still somewhat impressed. It's a shame that some of the stuff was stolen."

"Indeed Mistress Ino, many of the artifacts that were taken from some of the fallen clans, including Uzumaki, are unfortunately scattered around the world. Good for nothing thieves, stealing from the master." Gnarl walked in as he talked.

Tsunami was a little unnerved as he was quite ancient. "Um, forgive me, but I don't think we've met."

"I'm Gnarl, devoted servant of Darkness and the minion master. I serve the Overlord and his mistresses." He then started looking over Tsunami and smiled that creepy smile of his before walking over to Naruto. "She will make a fine servant. Despite the fact that she already has a child, her body is still in prime condition for bearing more. Then there is the fact that she can cook."

Ino overheard a bit of this, and gained a smirk on her face. "Naruto-kun, do you think you can show me your chamber?"

Naruto looked at her but led the way. Gnarl was showing Tsunami where the kitchen was so she could get a good lay out of it. When they got there, Ino found that it seemed bare but figure when they went to live here the girls and her will fix that up. Ino went into the large bedroom and smiled thinking of what Naruto would do to her as well as Sakura and Sasuke. Then of course there were any other mistress he could take and she even imagine them getting Tsunami into the action, maybe if they have here bring in some food for them while he was screwing them she would want to join in.

Naruto watched her, "Sorry if it looks well boring but Sakura and Sasuke said they wanted to wait till you got here before we decorate it."

Ino looked over at him, "I am glad they did. It is bad enough that daddy does not want me to live here till I prove I can handle myself." She sighed, "Imagine all the fun you could have with your mistresses. Right here, taking us as you please. Making us into your women."

Ino lay on the bed sexy looking all spread out for him. "I can not wait till you ripe our cloths off and thrust that big cock into us. Can you see it?"

Naruto moaned as Ino painted those pictures into his head. Added the Ino was just laying there begging, literary, for him to fuck her brains out. Ino then got up, "Don't worry Naruto, when this mission is over and I am sleeping here you can take me and the other girls and makes us happily unable to walk for a week."

Naruto moaned again as they left the quarters. They found Tsunami waiting for them, "I think I should be happy to work here, when you guys leave I will get started. I already have Gnarl a list of food and supplies should I can get started. They went over to the warp gate where Gnarl walked over to them. Ino and Tsunami went to sand over the gate and waited for Naruto.

"Master I have a list from Tsunami and will send the minions to gather them. She is a good pick getting things all ready for when you return so you do not have to wait."

Naruto nodded, "Good make sure things stay in order around her Gnarl."

Gnarl bowed to them as Naruto stood between Ino and Tsunami, who was blushing and not looking at Naruto before they were sent back to Tsunami's home.

Once they were back, it seemed to be business as usual. Naruto decided to look around the town and noticed how run down it was. _'Gato pretty much drained this place dry.'_

**"Indeed so master, and not even your ancestors or predecessors decided to go this right. After all, for you to gain a magnificent reign over the lands taxes are a necessity, but take too much and the people can't turn a profit. It's always best to let people have some property."**

Naruto knew that Gnarl was right about that. If a person doesn't pay taxes then a government or village can't due its duty, but if people are so poor that taxes couldn't be paid then the village can't help the people due to a lack of funding.

"There you are Naruto." Naruto turned and heard Sakura, as she walked around the village they were in. "This place is pretty bad isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think I might need to raid Gato's house for food."

**"Oh? Plunder the spoils and riches of your enemy? That is a perfectly evil plan of yours. I fully support it, after all your treasury needs to improve its gold, and the food could feed some of us minions a good while."**

Naruto looked at Sakura who has a smirk on her face. "I think we will have some fun with this."

Hours later in the dead of night a new shipment was coming in for Gato's mansion. One of the guards yawned while the other glared at him, "Will you cut that out?"

"I can not help it I am not a night owl."

"Well when we finished the job then you can sleep twenty four hours for all I care. The boss want this stuff leaded and ready to be moved." The other guard said.

His buddy laughed, "Please this will be easy. Who is crazy or stupid enough to steal from the boss?"

The other guard did not answer and when the first guard looked at him he was shocked to see that a blade was sticking out of his chest. Before he could even say anything someone appeared behind him and cut his head off. The head dropped down before Naruto and Sasuke hid the bodies.

"Okay everything on this boat is for the taking," he said to his mistresses. "Sasuke will have the red move to a high point where they can rain down support fire. Sasuke will stay by them to protect them and add them with her fire jutsu. Ino you are to help Sakura cover the blue as they find a point to revive fallen minions. You guys got to protect them. I will lead the browns in this assault."

The girls nodded before the minions were summoned. They all went up the blank before they spilt up. Sasuke found a good vantage point and had the minion guard that area. The browns cried out, "Charge!" Attack!" as Naruto sent them forward. The guards on the boat were shocked and a few were killed easily before they started to defend themselves. Naruto overpower some goons with his stronger sword and armor. He threw one overboard before he stabbed another in the gut.

Ino and Sakura found the best spot to defend as well as keep the blue safe but able to do their job. A brown as killed but a guard but a blue ran over to it and carried it back tot eh pile. It was healed and the brown jumped back and got his revenge but stabbing the one that killed it in the eye. Several guard notice what the blues did and went to kill them off. Sakura threw several shuriken around them and trapped them in ninja wire. Ino grabbed one end and the two pulled and slice the men to pieces.

Naruto continued to press forward with the browns as he looked through the ship. More guards were killed as they looked for the food. 'Wow_, this guy sure made things easy.'_ He thought as he and the browns noticed the large pile of food. It would take at least ten minions to carry it, but they had the necessary minions needed.

**"Master, if I may. While you could feed those wimpy peasants with this food, might I suggest we keep it for ourselves? It could feed a good number of minions for a good while, and we need food for your magnificence as well as your mistresses. Tsunami would do wonders with all of that."**

It was a tempting offer, but Naruto declined it. _'Gnarl, the people need it more then we do. You saw how bad it is in the village, and that was just one! If it's like that all over the country then people will die before things get better, and you said that people need a few properties to pay proper tribute to the Overlord. We give them some cash from Gato's vaults and keep the rest for ourselves.'_ Naruto retorted to his minion master and advisor of sorts.

It really was a thought out plan that could appeal as Naruto would take the ill-gotten gold for himself, and leave some for the people of Wave Country. **"Hmm, If the people believe you are with them, then they may give you the country and kick out the one who led them astray in the first place. A very good conquest plan."**

Naruto rolled his eyes while the girls smirked. Ino then said in a teasing tone, "Maybe when the Wave offers itself to him he can have virgin sacrifices every few months. Imagine how much fun it would be for him to take them while we help her enjoy her new life as a sex slave to the overlord."

The girl giggled while Naruto blushed but knew she was just teasing, he hoped.

What they did not notice was a hooded figure watching the whole thing on of the the roof tops not far from the ship. When the group of human and minions were out of sight the figure body flickered away. She landed in front of a hideout before she showed part of a seal that lets her inside. Suki lowered her hood when she came into view of her master, Tia and the other girls Azuki and Msunami behind her. Tia was feeling better these days and near a full recovery. "What did you find out Suki?" Tia asked.

Suki bowed before she started, "I found that one of the genin and one extra lead a attack on one of Gato's shipments and stole everything. It was the one in armor and controlled those small creatures. They also had new one, a blue color, and I saw that they had amazing healing abilities. They took some of the other creatures that had died in battle and brought them back to life as if nothing happen."

The others were shocked at that, "You're shitting me," Azuki muttered.

Suki shook her head, "I saw it with my own eyes. I had a clear view of the battle. he had the red fire ones high up for cover fire with one of the girls helping and protecting them with fire jutsu. Several of the browns one were killed but brought back. Some were stabbed in the chest and head while I saw another had its head almost completely removed and they were restored. I do not know if it is just those creatures or if they work on human as well."

Tai closed her eyes and thought about what she heard. That one in armor need how to plan and use what he had to his advantage and pulled the job off. She opens her eyes. "When we head for the bridge builder we will negotiate with the armor one. If those blue creature can heal human and able to heal me then we will leave the bridge builder and settle a score with Gato. If not then they all die and we get paid."

The three girls nodded while Tai laid back down to rest as she want to back to as much as her full strength as possible for tomorrow. _'Creature that have power that are different colors? Is he the one they call the Overlord?'_

(scene change)

The next day, Naruto woke up and wanted to see the fruits of his, his mistresses, and his minions labor. It was certainly a good thing as his purse got a bit fatter with the money those goons had. It wasn't like ninja pay, but it was enough to supplement him for a while. Ino and Sakura were talking with Sasuke as they had already dressed. Naruto overheard a bit of their conversation. "Do you think Naruto might take this country for himself and become its lord?"

"I doubt it; if there's one thing about Naruto he's persistent with his goals. He'll continue to work at being Hokage." Sasuke answered, and Sakura had to agree. "That's true. I didn't know that he'd be like us and the most likely to become the overlord when I denied him on those times for dates."

"At least you didn't hit him, and we're still friends." Ino said, but she then gasped a bit and made a motion that got Sakura and Sasuke's attention. The two girls then turned to see Naruto standing behind them, listening to their conversation.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Naruto asked, considerate of their feelings.

The girls look at one another before Sakura answering "No not really, just thinking about what could happen."

Naruto sighed, "Look I know you girls know more of this Overlord stuff then I do. I do not know if I can live up to anyone explications."

The three girls were suddenly around him holding on to him, "You don't have to be anyone but you Naruto." Sakura said.

Ino nodded, "Yeah one of the many, many perks of being the Overlord is that they answer to nobody. You do not have to listen to anyone nor try to live up to what anyone wishes of you."

Sasuke added. "All the Overlords are different, from the first to our grandfather to you. If you wish to focus on being Hokage then so be it. We will help you all the way."

Naruto could not help but smile, "I do not have to answer to anybody you say. Well I do not see why I can not be both Overlord and Hokage. With the help of you three I can do it no problem."

The girls felt their hearts fill with joy as he said that. He did not have to have them help him and he was asking them to make him a great overlord. The girls promised that they would make him the greatest known Overlord in history.

**"Then allow me to assist as well master. I would love to teach you how to use your Evil Presence spell. It's quite useful, and far more powerful then that genjutsu or Mistress Ino's Mind-Transfer Jutsu." **Gnarl said getting the groups attention.

"Look, I just need spells just in case, and why would I want a spell like that?"

**"Well master, with this spell you can convert enemies into allies or simply kill them with a strong surge of chakra. With it, you could create an entire network of loyal spies, soldiers, or servants. Of course if it's used for too long you could simply kill the unnecessary ally. Your mistresses are naturally immune because of their connection to you and the previous Overlords."** Gnarl answered Naruto's question, and he simply shook his head.

It would be a while, but they had to see the results of their previous works. They also had to prepare for Tia's re-appearance as well.

(Scene change)

The next day team seven left with a fully healed Kakashi towards the bridge. Asuma tagged along while his team stayed behind and kept an eye on the house. Naruto had his armor on and Sasuke and Sakura has their weapons with them. They were quite during the trip till they made it to the bridge. Tazuna looked around, "Where is everyone? They should be here by now."

"Those losers?" a voice asked as mist started to appear. When it cleared four figures came into view. Three were those hunter nin from before, leaning against boxes against the wall or sitting on one of the creates. Tia was standing in the middle of the bridge behind her team her arms crossed across her chest her eyes closed.

The ninja with the deer mask went on, "We told them to get lost. One thought he could be a tough guy and we knocked that idiot round. The rest wised up after that."

The snake one turned so her masked faced Naruto. "Our Mistress wishes to have a word with you."

Tia then opened her eyes and stared at Naruto. "I have been keeping an eye on you. I know of your little side mission stealing from that ship. Those little imps you used from there and from our first meeting. Different colors and different abilities. I hears legends of one that control creatures like that. You are the new Overlord, aren't you?"

Kakashi did hear about some of the tales of the overlords of the past, but he didn't really believe that a single being, other then the Rikudou Sennin, could posses god-like power, he even was skeptical of the father of ninjutsu's tale. Naruto kept his gaze on Tia, but made sure to keep an eye on her associates. "You got a problem if I am?"

"I've come to propose a proposition: if those blue imps of yours can heal me, then my team and I will leave the bridge builder alone and cancel our contract with Gatou, but if they cannot, or should you refuse, then we have no choice but to fight." Tia countered, and it was a straight up proposal, no known tricks.

Kakashi and Asuma stood on guard and tried to discern any hints of deception, no matter how small. _'So, she thinks Kakashi's student is some sort of Overlord? Though that might explain a few things about those weird summons he's got.'_ Asuma thought, getting his trench knives out just in case.

Kakashi had a similar thought, _'Isn't the Overlord just a myth, and why does Tia say that Naruto is one?'_

Naruto meanwhile was talking to Gnarl, 'Can the blue minions heal her?'

"**Hmmm. I do not believe so." **the minion master said.** "The blues work better on different minions and not able to heal humans real well. You can heal with the power of the tower heart and the same goes to your mistresses. It seems you will have to fight her master. Go forth and dominate her."**

Naruto groaned as to how Gnarl made that sounded. And he was not even sure if Gnarl made it sounds that way one purpose. He looked at Tai, "I am not sure if my blue minions can even heal you but I am willing to try to protect Tazuna."

Tia gazed into Naruto's eyes. "Then send them over and we shall see if they can do anything."

Naruto nodded and sent five blue over to Tia. "Remember brat," Deer muttered, "one wrong move…"

"And those blue newts are dead." Tiger finished.

Tia knelt down on one knee and the blues surrounded her. They lifted their hands and they glowed as they started their work. Tia had her eyes close as she waited. Everyone waited all tense before the blues stopped and returned to Naruto. Tia stood up and open her eyes and gazed into Naruto's again. "It seems they could not do it." she drew her sword and teammates got their weapons ready, Deer a pair of chakrams, Tiger and large sword and Snake pulled a pair of dagger from her sleeves. "Then we shall go with our original plan. Tazuna will die and we will get our reward and find the one that can heal me."

Kakashi lifted his head band and Asuma got his trench knives out. Team seven gathered their weapons and minions ready. Tia then said to her teammates, "Take care of the genin but leave them alive, I still have need of them."

"Sakura, you stay back with the blues, and heal the minions if they need it. I'll assist Naruto with the reds." Sasuke said as she gripped her sword.

Naruto sent the browns forward while positioning the red to the sides but still in range to attack. Naruto got the smooth slicer sword ready and charged forward with Sasuke right behind him. Snake and Deer were distracted by the red and brown minions, but Tiger was ready and intercepted both Sasuke and Naruto before they even reached Tia. "Now you've got me to worry 'bout wannabe!" The two were pushed back and Tia stepped by the fighting genin towards the jounin.

Kakashi crossed two kunai to block the overhead sword strike although he was force back from the blow. While Tia's attention was on Kakashi Asuma went for the attack. Tia saw him coming and ducked under his attack. She noticed that a line was carved into the stone railing on the side of the bridge. She narrowed her eyes as she followed the path and it lead to Asuma. 'So he can use wind elemental attacks. Time to show he is not the only one that can use the elements with their attacks.'

Tia kicked Kakashi away before she held her sword and pointed it in the air. The jounin stare confused before they could hear water churning. Two large spouts shot into the air. They the turned in mid-air and swirled around Tia. One gathered around her sword coating it making it longer and no doubt more dangerous. The other one swirled around her before Tia's eyed glared into theirs. "Now our fight truly begins."

She thrust her hand and the water around her was sent flying at the two jounin. Both jumped back to avoid the crushing wave but Tia was on them and swung her sword and cut them both in half. They poof into smoke as they replaced themselves with steel bars for the bridge. Kakashi was with his Sharingan that the water was coated with charka and the water around her sword even more as they cut through those steel beams with ease.

Over with team seven Tai's fighters were putting up a fight. Deer jumped high into the air and slammed her leg down on top of a minion, crushing it. She spun around and threw one of her chakrams and it slashed another minion. She notice the reds were not good close rand and could not take much to kill them. The browns were tougher and attacked in numbers. In the corner of her eyes she notices that some blue minions were gathering up some of the dead minions away to revive them. Snake said next to her as she stabbed another minion, "Those blues are a problem. It does not matter now strong these imps are if they can be brought back before we can kill them all."

Deer snort and she watched Tiger lock in a double sword duel with Sasuke and Naruto. "Then we will just get rid of them."

"You still have us to worry about." Sasuke said as she moved close to Deer in a quick movement and struck. Deer only had a few moments but managed to successfully block the attack with her chakrams. "I'll take out the doe, you finish off the tiger."

"Gotcha Sasuke." Naruto then continued with the attack, the occasional minion trying to get in a good hit every now and then. Naruto's Smooth Slicer and Tiger's blades created sparks as they fight. Tiger tried to get closer and start slaying blues, but Naruto would block her path with a clone or with his natural speed.

_'How can he move so fast with that kind of armor on?'_ Tiger wondered as they once again clashed blades with each other. Naruto shifted his body before he slammed his shoulder into her. Tiger staggered back and was force to lift her blade up to block an attack from Naruto. Tiger was able to get some distant when some brown minions jumped at her from behind. Tiger swung at them and cut the minions in half.

Tiger then notice some blue coming around her and picking up the dead minions to heal them. She lifted her sword to kill them but Naruto and a shadow clone jumped on her back to stop her.

Snake jumped away to avoid a bunch of fire balls thrown by the group of red minions. She glanced quickly at her teammates. Deer was fighting with Sasuke and was forced to jump away when she used a fire ball jutsu. She saw that the red stay where they were and got hit by the fire ball but when it cleared they were unharmed.

She glanced at Tiger and she was just throwing Naruto and the shadow clone off of her before getting back into her fight. She glanced at her mistress and she was forcing the two jounin back. She was worried for her mistress. She given her mistress more of her medicine she made to help her fight off her illness. But she was worried that it will wear off before this fight was over.

Snake turn to Sakura who was guarding both the blue minions when they return from healing their fellow minions and Tazuna. She thrust her are forward and a large white snake flew out of her sleeve and grabbed the one of the blue minions with it fangs. With a tug she tosses the poisoned minion over the side of the bridge.

Snake jumped from another fire ball attack before she tired to take out another blue minion. The snake was cut into pieces by Sakura. Sakura glared at her "I won't let you harm any of my minions."

"I would like to see you stop me."

Asuma dashed at the water dragon heading right for him. He slashed his trench knives around the side of it and the dragon was cut in half. But the water reformed into the dragon and came around at him. He was just able to jump out of the way as the water came crashing down. Asuma pants as Kakashi slid next to him, his chest bleeding from a gash he had gotten when he just barely avoided Tia's water covered sword. "This is not good. She is making that water wear us down. I never seen anyone do this with water without any jutsu, you sure she is not using any kind of bloodline limit?"

Kakashi pants as he gazes at Tia with his Sharingan. "Yes this is pure elemental control. Sorta like your skill with wind but on a whole new level. One reason she became the youngest member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. and to think she has some illness that is keeping her from fighting full strength."

Asuma shuddered, "Yeah I hate to see how we would fare if she was not held back."

Tai glared at them, _'I can not keep this up for much longer. Suki's medicine will be wearing off soon. I got to finish this fight before we lose the upper hand. I never tried this since my illness, as it takes a toll on my body but I can not waste anytime.'_

"I have wasted enough time fighting you two." the water churned around her, "This fight is over. Prepare to see one of the jutsu I created that gave me the name, the Left Hand of Sujin." The water shot high into the air and gathered together and formed something else. Kakashi and Asuma stared up at the new jutsu and now not so sure about the fight anymore.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


End file.
